Resurrection IV
Resurrection IV is a two-player secret mission only available in the Nintendo 64 version of StarCraft. To date, it has never been made available for personal computers, although an unofficial version has been created and released by moderators of Blizzforums. To reach it, the player must beat all the levels, including Dark Origins, without using any cheats. Jim Raynor has received a transmission from Artanis, and Artanis is pleased that Raynor has arrived so quickly. He tells Raynor that Alexei Stukov has returned to finish his original plans, which is a great danger to Terrans and Protoss alike. Jim Raynor has heard the rumors of Stukov's reappearance. Artanis continues - Stukov has been infested by Zerg Cerebrate Kaloth, who regenerated Stukov's cells, bringing him to life. Now he lords over his own secret Zerg Brood. Raynor finds this hard to take in, but he remembers what infestation did to Sarah Kerrigan. However, he isn't being summoned to kill Stukov, but to save him. Artanis' scientists have developed a nanotech serum which can reverse the infestation process. The Protoss have tracked Stukov to Braxis. Raynor is hoping Zeratul can give him backup, but instead, he will receive assistance from the old Protoss warrior, Praetor Taldarin. He and Raynor have worked together in the past. On Braxis On the surface of Braxis, Raynor asks Taldarin his story. Taldarin is so old he remembers Adun personally, and Raynor is impressed. Taldarin is alive today because he is the the first ever Protoss Dragoon, but he had to spend a very long time in a Stasis Cell before the Dragoon was invented. Along with a small number of Raynor's Raiders, consisting of a medic who carries the serum, a marine and some Ghosts, Taldarin is accompanied by other Dragoons, a Dark Templar, and a Dark Archon. The Protoss have detected Stukov northeast of the insertion point. While Stukov himself cannot be seen, there is a Zerg beacon, Zerg defensive colonies and a huge Cocoon there. A New Recruit After killing some Terran opponents, Raynor and Taldarin encounter a human. His marine nearly kills him, but the human replies that he knows how to operate a Siege Tank, and knows where to find one. The New Swarm Further into Stukov's base, Raynor and Taldarin encounter a burning Terran base, apparently attacked because it rebelled against Stukov. It is infested, and an Infested Terran attacks. It is quickly killed, however. Taldarin said that Stukov is not up to full strength, so his minions are weak. Taldarin and Raynor encounter more Zerg, but these are also quickly killed. The "new recruit" finds the Siege Tank and an SCV, which can be used to repair it. Prisoners and Rebels Eventually, after fighting their way past more Terrans and Zerg, Taldarin encounters a small and burning Protoss base. Here they rescue a Protoss Archon and a few other Protoss. Fighting their way past more Terrans, Raynor and Taldarin encounter another rebelling Terran base. They rescue a soldier piloting a Skullder Unit 001 Goliath (the same type found in Deceptions and which is superior to the Skuller Unit 004 from Mercenaries II). The soldier was trying to take on Stukov's forces by himself. He knew the assault was impossible, but with Raynor as backup, he believes he can do it. Raynor, however, is somewhat skeptical ... as far as he's concerned, he's in charge. Taldarin is amused by this display. Further on, Raynor encounters more rebels in Goliaths. They used to work for Stukov, but they say he's gone crazy. Finally, Raynor and Taldarin approach an outpost, but it is heavily fortified. Using a back way to sneak in, they destroy their opposition. Inside they discover a Protoss Stasis Cell. Raynor and Taldarin free two Dark Templar from it. The Dark Templar pledge loyalty to Taldarin until the end of their days. The Transport Pad They also discover a transport pad, which can take them further into the base. Taldarin suggests using only stealthy soldiers to accomplish the next assault, as the next area is filled with artillery. Moving cautiously, Raynor's Ghost and the Dark Templar go through the teleporter and move towards a computer terminal, which controls the security system (including detectors). The Dark Templar then destroy the main entrance to Stukov's base. As they move ahead, however, the leading soldier is incinerated by a secondary security system. There is a computer terminal which controls this one, however. The fire is slow, so a very fast soldier can rush through and deactivate the plasma field. At this point, Raynor, Taldarin and the other soldiers have used the transporter pad. Now Raynor and Taldarin can advance with more confidence. More firefights ensue, but Raynor's Raiders and the Protoss win many victories. Unexpected Allies They encounter a derelict battlecruiser surrounded by a base with armed soldiers, which they besiege. By this point, the Dark Archon will have Mind Controlled large numbers of enemy forces. Beyond, they discover a Protoss Stasis Cell. Within are several prisoners, including Sergeant Bud Morris, a firebat and old friend of Raynor's, along with a Protoss Archon. Morris says: "Good to see you Jim, I knew you'd come through." The Archon says that he has been unworthy since his capture, and that he should have died in battle. Taldarin agrees, and says the Archon can make amends. The Final Battle Another security checkpoint awaits, so Raynor's forces have to carefully approach the computer system to deactivate it. Several battles later they finally approach Stukov. To the left is a starport, and to the right Stukov is defended by Terran and Zerg defenses, along with Nydus Canals. He is surrounded by four Cocoons. As Raynor and Taldarin fight, the Cocoons burst open, releasing four Torrasques, which attack. Stukov, obviously infested, shouts: "Now you will taste the vengeance of the New Swarm. Destroy them!" During the battle, Raynor's medic tackles Stukov and injects him with the serum, which reconstructs his cells. The process is very quick. Stukov is not happy about this, even after the process is finished. Meanwhile, Raynor and Taldarin are defeating the Zerg. Stukov tells Raynor he will never understand the clarity he has lost. However, he is willing to flee to the starport with Raynor and Taldarin, as the Zerg are turning against him. A flood of Zerg emerges from the Nydus canals, chasing Raynor, Taldarin, Morris, Stukov and the soldier piloting the Skullder Unit 001 to a Dropship next to the starport. The rest of Raynor and Taldarin's forces are pulled down by the Zerg. Purification As the heroes escape, Praetor Artanis prepares to "purify" Braxis. Apparently Stukov's Swarm has corrupted or infested all of the Terrans on the world. A giant beam emerges from a Protoss Carrier, burning the small world. Explosions rock the entire place. The beam firing from the Carrier bears no resemblance to the method the Protoss used to destroy Chau Sara in StarCraft: Revelations. Perhaps because Braxis was a small, icy world, this other method was the preferred one. External Links Download page Category: storyline